1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a small form factor (SFF) transceiver module and more particularly to a SFF transceiver module that provides protection against electromagnetic interference (EMI)
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is used with communications equipment, and connects to the communications equipment for bi-directional transmission of data between an outside communications interface and the communications equipment. A transceiver module can be an electrical transceiver module used in an electrical-electrical interface, or an optoelectrical transceiver module used in an optic-electrical interface.
Data transmission in communications networks at over 1 Gbps, require a high-speed transceiver modules. The high frequency circuits used in SFF transceiver modules at such high speeds require EMI shielding to protect the circuitry of other electronic equipment from EMI generated within the SFF transceiver module.
U.S. Publication No. 2001/0024551 discloses an optical transceiver module 1 mounted to a communications device. The optical transceiver module 1 includes a receiver optical sub-module 4, a transmitter optical sub-module 2, and a housing 6 to accommodate these modules. The housing 6 has a receptacle part 61 in which an optical connector is received. The receptacle part 61 can be made of conductive material or can be coated with a conductive film. However, when assembled, the receptacle part 61 of the transceiver module 1 extends out of an opening defined in the communications device to couple with an optical connector. A gap exists between the edge of the opening and the receptacle part 61, which allows seepage of harmful EMI, making a problem of the shielding of the transceiver module 1.
Therefore, there is a need for a SFF transceiver module, which has a complete EMI shielding.